Computer firmware interfaces may utilize fonts that are fixed in size for displaying text. The text that is displayed by a firmware interface may appear smaller on some displays and larger on other displays. For example, some displays may have higher resolutions that may accommodate the display of more glyphs as compared to displays that have lower resolutions.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.